Life's a Change
by RileyGirl413
Summary: Emma's pregnant cousin comes begging for her help, suddenly she's stuck being a teen mom to twins; what will happen to her and seans relationship, and find out what happens when Manny suddenly get very jealous of Emma's super cute twins and decides she wants her own with Spinner deciding to play daddy. Its DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA filled to the max!
1. Welcome to the family

Emma Nelson sat waiting in the dot for her younger cousin Rebecca to appear. Out of the blue last night Becca had emailed Emma begging for her help with something she wouldn't say and asked Emma to meet her here at 5:00 o'clock.

Hearing the bell above the door ring as the door was opened, Emma turned to see who was coming in when she suddenly spotted a very big and very pregnant Becca.

She watched as her little cousin looked around for her and was tempted to just leave when she saw the look of pain and worry in her eyes. "Becca over here!" she called out, and watched as the young girl finally saw her big cousin. "Uh Emma thank God!" she said as she ran over to the cousin she barely knew.

The two girls had only met each other a few times in their lives' being related on Emma's dads side who didn't really like to acknowledge the fact her parents had had her in junior high. Still the girls were surprisingly close. Texting and emailing each other all the time. Emma couldn't help but feel a little hurt, as she hugged Becca, that she didn't tell Emma about the pregnancy.

"Becca what's going on are you okay?" oooo bad choice of words Emma thought as she watched her little cousin start tearing up again.

"I'm okay if you call being knocked up at fifteen and being forced to go live at some secret teen mom facility not to mention my parents disowned me and said I am the biggest disgrace to our family, so yeah I'm okay Em." Rebecca sobbed as she was pulled into a hug.

The girls sat there for twenty minutes just hugging each other until Emma pulled away. "Becca why didn't you tell me sooner?" it took a minute for the young girl to stop crying and answer Emma.

"When my parents found out they immediately sent me away to the teen mother's home that Grandfather and Grandmother wanted your mom to go to. They didn't want to be embarrassed by me so I wasn't allowed to call or email anybody. It was horrible being there Emma", she said shuddering at the thought. So many rules to follow and if you didn't you were punished. We were on a fieldtrip when I finally ran away. I stayed at a shelter last night and that's when I was able to email you."

"I'm glad you left Becca," Emma said reaching across their table to take her cousin hand in hers, "And I'm glad you came here whatever I can do to help I will I promise you that." She stated smiling at the relief appearing on Rebecca's face.

"Oh Emma thank you, I was so worried that you wouldn't want anything to do with me like the rest of our family." Rebecca said.

"First off Becca those people aren't my family, I only consider you to be since you don't treat me different for being the bastard of two teen parents. Second Becca I could never feel that way towards you, you've been like my little sister since I met you seven years ago. So you're stuck with me sweetie." Emma said jokingly.

"Haha Emma well I guess you stuck with me too, and I'm sorry for how the rest of them treated you. I'm glad I came to you." Rebecca said for once in a long time happy.

"I'm glad too, now come on." Emma said standing and waiting to help her cousin to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca said slowly getting up and following Emma out of the Dot and down the street.

"To talk to Spike and Snake and tell them what you told me." Emma replied turning down an unfamiliar street.

"Who are Spike and Snake?" Rebecca asked as she stopped and look quizzically at her cousin.

"Oh right you haven't spent much time her. Well Spike is really my mom Christine it's just her nickname since well forever, and Snake is my stepdad Archie who you haven't met yet I don't think." Emma said the turned to continue down the street.

"Interesting nickname, but how do you think they'll react to this." Rebecca said gesturing towards her stomach."

"Well mom will probably get pissed like she does every time dads side of the family is mention, then she'll probably really understand. I mean she went through the same thing but was younger than you even. Now Archie well it's hard to say how he will react, but mom wears the pants in the relationship." Emma said guiding Rebecca farther down the street passing house after house.

The rest of their walk was in silence as each girl had a lot on their mind. Final after ten more minutes of walking, Emma turned and opened the gate to the yard of one of the biggest houses on the street. Emma grabbed arm Rebecca and led them down the short sidewalk path, up the steps to porch and to the front door of the house.

"What's with all the boxes?" Rebecca asked as she followed Emma inside, taking notice of all the boxes piling around the spacious room that held three brown sofas and a TV.

"Oh we just moved in a week ago, the old house was really small I even had to sleep in the basement for the year." Emma stated walking into what seemed to be the living room. "Mom I'm back, come check out who's with me!" Emma shouted turning to smile reassurance at her extremely nervous cousin.

"Who is it Emma?" Spike said walking in and surprised to find a nearly crying and pregnant teenage girl standing next to her daughter.

"Mom you remember my cousin Rebecca right, she Patrick's youngest!" Emma answered, and the sitting down on one the comfy brown sofa.

"Of course I do." Spike replied gesturing for the pregnant teen to take a seat.

"Thanks Mrs. Nelson." Rebecca said as she took a seat next to Emma on the comfy brown sofa.

"Please call me Spike or even Aunt Christine, anything but Mrs. Nelson, makes me think my mother's here." She said smiling at the obviously nervous girl. "Now tell me what's going on here girls."

"Emma seeing how Rebecca was about to burst quickly filled in Spike on everything she had been told.

"Ugh those people I can't believe their doing this again and to their own daughter and granddaughter," Spike said angrily, "You know this is exactly what they wanted to do with me but luckily I had my mom on my side, and lucky for you Rebecca I'm going to be on your side. We have more than enough room now that we've moved to this house. I know firsthand what it feels like to be in your situation Becca."

Spike moved to hug the now crying Rebecca, "oh thank you so much Spike thank you." Emma couldn't help but join in their hug and pretty soon all three of them were sitting there crying.

The girls looked up when the front door open to see and confused looking Snake holding Jack and staring at them

"What did we miss?" Snake asked taking in the scene in front of him and his son.

Spike stood to go and kiss her husband, "Snake meet our newest family member Rebecca." Spike said daring him to argue with her.

Snake looked at his wife in surprise and seeing the 'this is final so don't bother arguing' look on her face, he moved to shake the girls hand. "Welcome to the family then." He said with a smile on his face.


	2. Unexpected goodbyes and hellos

Two months passed since Rebecca had started to live in the Nelson-Simpson household, apart from her extremely pissed off parents finding out she had run away from the 'hell house as Emma and Rebecca both called the teen mom home, everything was going great.

Rebecca found out she was in fact expecting twins, one of each and she was more than excited. Snake and Spike were so supportive of her they even put in a nursery next to her room of the new house. Emma acted as a personal bodyguard to Rebecca her first week at degrassi, and after a few days Toby, Manny and Sean started to too.

Everything was going perfect until one day. Rebecca woke up from her nap in pain, clutching her stomach she could feel her legs being drenched in liquid. "Emma, Spike, Snake … ahhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as the pain came again this time more painful than the last time.

Emma ran into her cousin's room when she heard her screaming. Standing at the door, she paused taking in the scene, in front of her. Not only was her cousin lying on her bed in labor but she was also surrounded by a puddle of clear liquid mixed with blood. "Mom, Snake get in here," Emma yelled over her shoulder as she went to her crying cousin.

The girls could hear their parent figures running up the stairs. "What's going on?" Snake asked as he and Spike rushed to Rebecca's side.

"I think she's in labor," Emma said while trying to calm the now hysterical mommy to be down.

"I think your right Em," Spike said before turning to her husband, "Archie quick call nineoneone, there's not supposed to be blood." He nodded and quickly left the room to make the call. He came back in a few minutes later. "Okay their sending an ambulance it should be here soon."

"Okay Archie you go get the bags, Emma you help me get her down stairs okay." Emma nodded and together they slowly got Rebecca standing with her arms draped over their shoulders. It took them almost ten minutes just to get her down the stairs and they were just about to settle her on the couch when they heard the ambulance outside.

Emma quickly leaned Rebecca onto Spike, than ran to open the front door just as the paramedics came up the steps carrying a stretcher. "Where's the woman in labor," the first one asked as Emma pulled them inside. "Over here," she said pointing to a now almost passed out Rebecca who was leaning half way on the couch, and half way on Spike.

"Okay Mama let's get you to the hospital shall we." The paramedic said as he and the partner got Rebecca on the stretcher and out the door to the waiting ambulance. "Wait I want Emma with me." She said just as they were about to shut the doors.

Before anyone could object Emma hopped into the ambulance and went to sit in the ride along seat next to her cousin. Fifteen long minutes later they finally reached the hospital where Rebecca as immediately wheeled straight into the delivery room.

Emma sat in the waiting room alone, waiting on her parents to get there. Finally after twenty minute they ran in along with Manny and Sean. "Where's Becca?" Spike asked immediately.

"They wheeled her into the delivery room as soon as we got here, Mom something's wrong I just know it. The nurses keep acting weird every time I ask them if there's news." Emma said crying, worried about her little cousin.

"Shh, Emma everything is going to be okay. The doctors know exactly what they're doing okay; they'll make sure everyone is okay." Spike said trying to calm her daughter.

Emma went to sit beside Sean and naturally leaned against his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. The past few months he had seen up close how close and protective Emma and Rebecca are of each other. He sincerely hoped she and the babies would be okay.

After waiting for three and a half hours the doors leading to the delivery rooms were opened and Rebecca's doctor came out with a grim look on his face. Emma immediately thought that something had happened to the babies. She immediately burst into tears as the doctor came up to them.

"I'm looking for Rebecca McKay's guardians," he asked with a solemn look on his face.

Slowly getting up with tears in their eyes Spike and Snake walked over from across the room where they had been sitting. "We're her guardians," Spike said holding on to Snake anxiously waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but… Rebecca passed away while giving birth to her twins. She lost a lot of blood and we weren't able to save her in time." He said waiting for the news to sink in.

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Rebecca was gone; her precious little cousin that was so sweet and genuine had died. The one person in the world who knew her even more than Manny did.

"Where are the babies?" Spike asked concerned for her dead niece's twins.

"They've been taken to the hospital nursery. If you would like I can take you there now?" He said heading back to the doors.

The group quietly followed the doctor through the doors and down the hall to a big windowed room, "Ah yes right there up front is baby A and his little sister baby B. We weren't sure what to put on their name certificates.

"Also the hospital lawyer would like to speak to a Emma Nelson." He said before turning to walk away. "Me? Why me?" Emma asked the doctor confused. "Just follow me and the lawyer will explain everything." He said starting to walk off.

Emma turned to look at her equally confused parents, "Go ahead sweetie we'll stay here and keep an eye on the babies." Spike said nodding at her to follow the doctor.

Emma quickly walked down the hall to where the doctor was now waiting outside a room for her, after continuing to walk down many hallways they stopped outside an official looking room. "Here we are, go on inside she should be expecting you.

Emma went into the room and was greeted by the lawyer who gestured her to sit down in the seat across from the desk. "Now, Emma is it?" the Lawyer asked her.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry about the loss of your cousin." The lawyer said and Emma could tell she was being sincere.

"Thank you." Emma said with tears now forming once again in her eyes.

"I'll cut right to the chase, Emma your cousin Rebecca knew there was a chance that she wouldn't make it through the delivery, and in case of her death she listed you as the twins legal guardian." The lawyer said while waiting for Emma to adjust to the news.

"Wait your saying Becca knew she was going to die?" she asked confused by the lawyer's words.

"No she knew there was a small chance she might die, which is why under precautions I met with her to discuss the welfare of the babies."

"And she listed me… as their guardian."

"Yes she also left you this letter explaining why," the lawyer said picking up an envelope that Emma said had Becca's penmanship on it. "I'll go and talk to your parents about the situation and give you a few minutes." The lawyer left the room after handing Emma the envelope.

Taking a deep breath Emma tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter to read.

_Dear Em,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone and my babies are without a mother. Before you get mad at me for not telling you and Spike about the chance of my death, hear me out. I never told you because I knew how worried you would get, and I didn't want you to incase nothing happened. But I guess it did if you have to read this. Emma I have one last favor to ask of you. Promise me you will watch over my babies, don't let them go to some strangers or back to my evil parents. Raise them as your own, you're the only one I trust to do so. I knew you'll be a great mom to them, I know you'll teach them right from wrong and everything else a mom teaches her kids. I also know no one will be able to love them like you do Emma, so please please please take care of my babies Emma. Be their mommy Emma, they can't fully be their true selves without you guiding them. And one day when their older I want you to tell them about their other mommy, the one who is always watching over them and protecting them I heaven, tell them I loved them with all of my heart and that I will always be with them. _

_ Love always _

_ Becca _

Emma sat there for the longest time re reading her cousins last words, slowly getting up and leaving the small office she went back the way she came to the nursery where the lawyer was standing with her parents. They watched her carefully as she walked up to the lawyer and said, "I want to see my kids!'


End file.
